A multi-band antenna may include antenna elements that can operate on separate frequency bands. This may allow for a single antenna to be used in an electronic device that may need to be able to send and receive signals on distinct frequency bands. Devices which make use of multi-band antennas may be battery-powered. The devices may be very small, resulting in the battery being located very close to the multi-band antenna and other metal components. The presence of the battery may impair the performance of the multi-band antenna, diminishing the radiative properties of the antenna.